


Moonlight

by BigCityWitch



Series: Zutara month 2017 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, POV Katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigCityWitch/pseuds/BigCityWitch
Summary: When she melts the ice daggers pointing at the man in the mud, her strength melts with them.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually managed to post another one... I'm still working on the continuation of 'Lord and Lady' no one is waiting for.  
> I hope you like this a little bit^^

When she turns her back to the man in the dirt, she goes into autopilot. Her feet start eating up the distance between her and Appa while she listens for Zuko to follow and Yon Rha to stay put. She isn't sure if she'd react if they didn't.  
It doesn't matter anyway. She is no murderer, it was a close call, but she didn't avenge her mother. The chance slipped through her fingers and she let it.  
Everything feels numb. All her strength had drained, when she melted the ice daggers. It's hard to breathe now as if her sarashi was tied far too tight.  
When they arrive at their camp, she can't say if she has been walking for minutes, hours or days. It wouldn't matter anyway. It must have been some hours though since the clearing is bathed moonlight.  
Yue... She's glad Yue hadn't been up in the sky earlier to see her failure. What had been the failure? To let herself get consumed by rage enough to be willing to kill someone, or to fail to go through with it?  
What would her mother think? Would she be glad her daughter still is no murderer, or would she be scared of the monster she still proved to be?  
It got worse, breathing was really hard now, but she refused to cry. No, no more weakness. Instead, she observed Zuko as he bustled. First, he made a fire and then supper. Not that she cares.  
He insists on her to eat something, so she tries. It doesn't have a taste and feels repulsive in her mouth and stomach. If she keeps eating, she's sure she'll get sick.  
It takes her some time to register the dampness of her cheeks. No, no crying! It doesn't stop. The tears continue to leak from her eyes and she can feel the whimper before it comes. She feels powerless.  
Why does it have to be Zuko, who sees her like this? Doesn't matter. At least it isn't someone, whose opinion really matters. He won't fuss about her just because she's crying, will he?  
She looks at him across the fire and he seems at a loss how to react. Ha, she thinks mirthlessly, that makes two of us.  
He awkwardly pads pats the earth next to him in an invitation. Were she in her right mind, she would tell him to get lost, but she isn't. She feels lost and awful. So she nearly barrels him over in a crushing hug.  
When she doesn't let go, he shifts to get them more comfortable. As her tears wet his shirt he begins to draw small circles on her back with his thumb.  
Even when her whimpers have ceased, she still buries her face in his chest and his thumb never stops his movement.  
"Katara -"  
She shakes her head violently, new tears welling up in her eyes. She's not ready to talk, not even sure whether she could if she tried.  
So she just hides away in his chest, away from today's happenings, away from the war around them, away from having to deal the rest of the gaang tomorrow, away from her own thoughts and away from him.  
She still isn't sure, whether or not to trust him. Does he still want her to after all she's done this past two days? And all she has almost done?  
There was no energy to even try to answer the questions, so she just lets his warmth and the small circles on her back sooth her until all she feels is empty and utterly exhausted.  
When she finally lets go of him lest she falls asleep on him, the fire has burned down to ashes.  
"Thank you"  
She can't look him in the eyes, but she means it. It feels surreal, what has happened, but he has helped. She has fallen and he has been there to catch her.  
He hums in acknowledgment before he gets up. Stretching himself he surveys their camp and then holds his hand out to help her to get up.  
"We should rest. It has been a long day"  
When they lie down on Appas soft fur she has to stop herself from seeking his warmth again. Instead, she concentrates on sky bisons warmth and smell of hay as she slowly drifts away.


End file.
